<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something As Simple As This by DeadInTheWater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922205">Something As Simple As This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInTheWater/pseuds/DeadInTheWater'>DeadInTheWater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oasis (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad Liam, tw panic attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInTheWater/pseuds/DeadInTheWater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're an Idiot," Noel said and pulled Liam's hands out of his face.  "Don't think that. You will never lose me! You know: We'll sit together on the balcony of the nursing home and drink beer some day. Arguing, of course. But I'll be there."</p><p>I wrote this to comfort my best friend...</p><p>Ps. This is out of character probably.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something As Simple As This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam sat huddled between the wardrobe and the apartment door. His breath was hectic. He had buried his face between his hands. Silent tears ran down his cheek. It had been a long time. He had almost managed to convince himself that this other side of the always cheerful rock star no longer existed. And then it had hit him ice-cold. His shit mental health had held up two fingers right into his face.</p><p>Liam gasped desperately for air "There's enough air in the room," he whispered to himself like in a mantra.<br/>He didn't know how much time had passed in the meantime. It felt like he had been sitting on the ice-cold floor for hours. The doctors had told him that panic attacks usually lasted no longer than 20 minutes. With trembling fingers, Liam had managed to fish his cell phone out of his trouser pocket. A glance at the watch told him that he had to sit here for at least 40 minutes. There had been no improvement. Liars.<br/>He should never have read the comments about Noel and him that some of the newspapers had written today. It had all started with Liam being involved in a bar-fight. That was just what the media needed, another story proofing that he was the irresponsible one out of the two. Everywhere comments that „the hooligan out of Oasis“ had gotten into trouble once again.<br/>Without realizing it he dialed Noel's number.</p><p>"Yes?“ Noel answered after the third ring. His voice sounded annoyed. "Liam just stands in Noel's way", it shot through his head. „Noel can write, sing... he doesn't need his brother.“ Whoever wrote this was probably right.<br/>"Liam," Noel asked a little calmer. In the background you could hear a baby crying. That meant Noel was at home.<br/>Liam began to feel worse and worse for annoying him. "Noel would be much more successful without the wannabe John Lennon by his side", one comment after the other Liam suddenly felt sick. He tried to avoid it helplessly but finally threw up between his legs. Disgusted, he stared at his own vomit.<br/>"Liam!“ Noel had apparently heard that Liam had vomited. "Um, you've drunk too much or what's wrong with you?"<br/>Liam sniffed quietly. "Noel", his voice was only a quiet whisper and sounded  strange.<br/>"Liam what is going on", now Noel's voice sounded alarmed. "Dad", called a child in the background and Liam heard Noel close a door behind him.</p><p>Liam had never told Noel about his therapies. Never mentioned how sensitive his soul was. Never mentioned how he had suffered from terrible panic attacks half his life long. He had hoped he would never have to. He had always feared that Noel, if he knew about it, would immediately use it against him. In the next fight. He simply had no desire to share his medical history with millions of people.</p><p>"Noel," Liam sobbed into his cell phone. "Liam what's going on?", Noel's voice was full of concern now. Almost... fear. <br/>"Please help me." Liams' stomach hurt and he vomited again. He felt horribly childish for not finding the right words to explain.<br/>"Where are you?" asked Noel.<br/>"Studio", Liam breathed into the phone. He heard Noel open a drawer and some loud noises after. Then the door that had just been closed being opened again.<br/>"Stay there."<br/>More loud noises.<br/>"Love, I'm with Liam. I'll get back to you," Noel yelled upstairs to his wife. He did not wait for an answer.<br/>"Liam, you still there?" <br/>"Yea.“<br/>"I'll hang up now, alright? I'll be there in... 20 minutes."</p><p>It took exactly 17 minutes before the doorbell rang in the recording studio.<br/>Liam barely managed to get his quivering body under enough control to get up.<br/>"Fucking hell," was all Noel managed to choke out when he saw the state of Liam. He pushed Liam a little to the side to enter the room.<br/>Liam stared at Noel before he collapsed and cried bitterly. His whole body trembled. The door closed and for a moment Liam was almost certain that Noel had left again, maybe embarrassed by his  overdramatic little brother.<br/>But the next moment someone sat down in front of Liam and pulled him into an unsure hug. "Not sure what the hell is going on but … I'm here," Noel whispered and stroked Liam through his brown hair. Liam shook his head violently. Like a drowning man he clung onto Noel's soft cashmere sweater.<br/>"What's the matter with Liam?" Noel's voice was quiet and worried.<br/>"I can't take any more", Liam gasped hectically for air. "I can't do it anymore, just fucking can't."<br/>"What?", Noel shook him slightly. "What happened?"<br/>"P-panic attack," Liam pressed out.<br/>"Wait what?"<br/>It cost Liam all his strength to produce a decent sentence. "I'm having a panic attack."<br/>Noel pushed him a bit away from himself and looked at him with his eyes wide open. He opened his mouth only to close it again a few seconds later. He shut his eyes and shook his head. "What do you want me to do?" Noel whispered, sounding completely helpless, what broke Liam's heart. <br/>"You're here, that's enough, you know?"</p><p>Some time passed. Noel had gone over into swaying Liam like a little child in his arms. After Liam was initially still hysterical and gasped for air he slowly became calmer and calmer. Finally he became all quiet. Noel whispered quietly, "Hello?“ He didn't want to frighten Liam under any circumstances. Liam smiled. "Can you get up?" Noel asked further.<br/>Liam didn't really want to get out of Noel' safe embrace, but he nodded. His legs had fallen asleep. With Noel's help he finally made it to the couch. The now warm beer he'd been wanting to drink was still standing untouched on his coffee table. "Better?" Noel asked.<br/>"Still fucking terrified, but the panic attack is gone," was Liam's simple answer. For Noel, however, this answer was reason enough to pull Liam into his arms again. He stroked his back. "How long has this been going on then?" was what Noel asked next, the question that Liam was so afraid of.<br/>He wondered if he should lie but then decided to go with the truth. "Half my life already. But that's the first panic attack I've had in years."<br/>Noel pressed his lips together.<br/>„Fuck.Why've you never said anything though?'<br/>Liam shrugged his shoulders. "You know, I haven't had a panic attack for many years. As I said."<br/>"Liam?"<br/>"Yea?“<br/>"Did you think I'd use this information against you?" asked Noel.<br/>His voice sounded strangely thin and not like Noel at all.<br/>"Noel I-", Liam began. "Yes," he finally sighed.<br/>"You absolute fucking idiot. I'd never do that and you know it.", Noel shook his head, unable to comprehend that Liam would think of him like that. Noel lay down on the couch and pulled Liam down with him. He put his head on his upper body.<br/>"You're not going away," Liam asked and sounded honestly surprised.<br/>"While you're still all shaky and scared - are you mad?" Noel's voice sounded just as surprised.<br/>For a while they lay silently on the couch.<br/>"I would never use something like this against you, Liam," Noel repeated quietly. Liam nodded. "Okay."<br/>"You can't ever think that," Noel continued. "I care about you, Liam ... Even when you're being annoying and childish and I say I could kill you. Shit. Even then... you know, it's- Ah, fuck it. You're my brother, I- I love you.“<br/>Liam giggled into Noel's shoulder. "I love you too, fucking cunt."<br/>Noel playfully hit Liam on the head, careful not to actually hurt him.</p><p>"So, why'd you have a panic attack?"<br/>Liam stayed silent.<br/>"What makes you so afraid?'<br/>Liam began to cry. He started hyperventilating again and before he knew it, the next panic attack rolled over him.<br/>"Shhh", Noel stroked Liam's back in circular movements, obviously a little overwhelmed with the situation but trying his best to comfort his brother.<br/>"Medicine...-", Liam detached himself from Noel but he held on tight. "What? Where are you going?" he asked skeptically. "M-My medicine," Liam repeated.<br/>"Fuck...- What medicine? Where?“<br/>"Bathroom.“<br/>With the help of Noel, Liam made it into his bathroom. He took his meds from the mirror cabinet.<br/>But before he could put them in his mouth, Noel took them from him. "What are these?"<br/>Noel has always been suspicious of pills, with what Liam had done over the last couple of years he really couldn't blame him.<br/>"To calm me down and stuff. From my doctor. Perscription, I swear."<br/>"Alright then," Noel agreed to Liam's amazement. "I'll get you a glass of water."<br/>The medicine already showed its effect after a few minutes. Liam became much calmer and his breathing went back to normal.<br/>"I read the comments in the papers," Liam swallowed heavily. "Maybe they're right. Maybe you don't need me, you know what I mean? I'm afraid to lose you, that's all."<br/>Noel looked at him in shock. "Is that why the panic attack came?"<br/>Liam nodded.<br/>"You're an Idiot," Noel said and pulled Liam's hands out of his face.  "Don't think that. You will never lose me! You know: We'll sit together on the balcony of the nursing home and drink beer some day. Arguing, of course. But I'll be there."<br/>Liam laughed and then yawned. The medicine had made him tired. "I'm afraid Noel."<br/>Noel pulled Liam back into a lying position. "I'm not going anywhere."<br/> Liam was quiet now. He thought of the newspapers and wished that the journalists could see Noel and him now. Moments like these were rare but they were definitely a thing- and no one knew.<br/>Noel pressed Liam's head against his chest. Neither of them spoke a word. The medicine and Noel's steady heartbeat had calmed Liam down immensely.<br/>"Try to sleep a little." He wrapped his arms around Liam's body. "I'll be right here," he added.<br/>In fact, Liam fell asleep quickly after Noel's promise to be there when he'd wake up.</p><p>Noel called his wife to tell her that he would spend the night with Liam. „Family stuff.“ <br/>He didn't move an inch the entire night.<br/>Lovingly he stroked a bit of Liam's hair out of his face. Noel still had many questions for Liam, but that had time. He didn't want to pressure Liam.<br/>So, of course there was a lot of fighting in the band. There were fights that went  too far. There were black eyes and a lot of mean words. Everyone knew that, he and Liam just like the fans and the media. Maybe it would drive Oasis apart in the end- Noel wouldn't be surprised. But in moments like this, it all felt so simple. This was his brother and it was his job to protect him. Always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English isn't my first language.<br/>A comment would make me really happy :'))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>